Revenge
by Troth
Summary: They all had different reasons. Different personalities. But same hatred for the Vexos. The Vexos had wronged all of them in different ways. But one of them was a former Vexos himself.
1. A Memory Once Forgotten

Once, before he had joined the Vexos, Gus found himself in a park at was no memory in his mind that told him how he got there. However, next to him were two boys who were beaten badly. When he tried to get up, he found that he was tied to the boys. There was a lake nearby, with three other boys unharmed. Before Gus could call out to the boys, someone smacked the back of his head with a bat. He was still conscious, but common sense told him to act otherwise. The boy who had attacked Gus, picked him up (the others had picked up the beaten boys) and approached the lake. Gus tried to think why this situation was occurring, but he did not recognize any of the boys. He felt his body being thrown, and cold water engulfed his body. Gus found that he too was beaten up when he tried to move his arms. He lost conscious then.

* * *

When he came to, someone was seating beside him. The boy's pink hair bounced as he turned to Gus.

"Hello." Gus turned his head to the other side and saw one of the boys he was tied to before.

"Where's the other one?" Gus asked, as he sat up. The pink haired boy shuffled in place. He pointed at the lake.

"When I cut the rope, he sank right to the bottom. The one next to you is also dead." Gus made a 'hmm' but said nothing else. The pink haired boy cleared his throat, and Gus suddenly remembered his manners.

"Ah, thank you for saving me," Gus said, embarrassed. The boy waved his hand quickly.

"It was nothing!" They sat in silence for a while. Gus glanced at the him.

"Why'd you save me? I don't even know you." The boy chuckled and laid on his back. This guy, Gus thought, seems to be really carefree.

"I wasn't just going to let you die," he said, "when I was able to save you." Gus thought for a moment. "What's you're name?"

"Gus Grav. Yours?" The boy put a finger to his lips.

"I can't tell you that," he said, teasingly. The boy jumped to his feet. "Let's walk around, you seem interesting." Gus gave no protest and followed the strange boy. The pink haired boy talked about his school drama, Johnny failed his test, Sam liked the man whore, and other things that Gus knew nothing about.

"You...why're you telling me this?" groaned Gus.

"I've been needing to get this off my chest!"

"You're strange, Pinky."

"Pinky?!" From far away, the two seemed to be best friends, taking a night stroll. 'Pinky' continued to talk about stuff that had nothing to do with Gus. But Gus just accepted it and even gave some remarks. "Well, this is where I say goodbye. I can't stay in one place for too long." Gus smirked.

"I know. You're a runaway aren't you?" 'Pinky' stared at Gus in shock.

"H-How'd you know?"

"You just told me."

"Damn you!" 'Pinky' ran off, but before he disappeared he looked back and waved at Gus. "I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again soon." Then he disappeared into the woods. After a couple of days, Gus had forgotten the strange pink haired boy.

* * *

Gus stared at the ceiling in his room.

"That was Spectra wasn't it?"

* * *

A/N: This is a sequel to my story, Abandoned. If you haven't already, please read it


	2. Chapter 2: Detour

In the darkness of the ship, a young brawler leaned against a wall and activated his gauntlet. After a moment or two, Spectra's face appeared.

"Oh, it's you." sighed the Vexos member. "What do you want?" The brawler chuckled. He paused for a moment, looking around to make sure no one was near.

"I have some interesting news." This caught Spectra's attention. "Gus Grav has joined us." For a second, Spectra was shocked, but he regained his cool. That bastard, he thought, I'll kill him. Saying nothing, Spectra ending the transmission. The brawler was very pleased with himself. When Sai had brought Gus Grav, he had taken a special interest in him. The brawler was very loyal to the Vexos, and always favored Gus a little more. Now that he was here, the brawler was going to make sure to earn his trust.

"Aw, this is going to be interesting."

* * *

On the computer screen, there was a map. There were two blinking lights on one planet, one blue light and one purple. The group stayed silent and irritated, except for Sai who was happily pointing out the blinking lights. Though Sai had been through a lot, he was always happy and cheery. Complete opposite of one would expect.

"We're making a quick detour." started out Sai. "This planet is under the control of the Vexos. Obviously, we're gonna screw with them."

"Plan, plan, we need a plan." pointed out Simon. Sai chuckled.

"Here's the plan..."

* * *

Mylene sat on one of the thrones of the palace. The planet was one of the newly conquered one's, and Shadow and her were assigned to it. They had to stay there for a week, just so they could make sure nothing went wrong. The news Spectra had informed her was troubling. His lapdog had joined some sort of resistance. For some reason, Spectra had only told Mylene. 'You're the only one I can trust now,' is what he told her, but she highly doubted those words. Her hand became a fist. Soon she'll take over the Vexos. Even if she'll have to take down Spectra. One of the guards ran up to Mylene and bowed.

"Mistress! A ship has entered the planet's atmosphere." Mylene quickly got up. She walked past the guard, smirking.

"It's show time, Shadow!"

* * *

Anne and Jane were ordered to stay in the ship (since they were the youngest). It took some time, but Sai managed to convince them. The ship was right above the only building on the planet, where the Vexos signal was coming from. Jane activated the ship's camouflage mode, and the ship disappeared. Jack activated his gauntlet and cut a hole on the roof of the building. He jumped in first, then Simon, then Gus, and lastly Sai. The building was dark, as if the power was cut off. Simon activated his gauntlet (since it was the brightest) and led the way.

"Which planet is this?" asked Gus, looking around. Sai laughed.

"I'm surprised you don't know. Weren't you part of the Vexos?" Gus silently cursed Sai. Simon stopped. Up ahead was where the throne was. But no one was there.

"This has trap written on over it." said Simon. Jack and Simon turned to Sai, waiting an order. Sai shrugged.

"They'll show up." Sai walked in first. When nothing happened, the rest followed. The room shook and the ground below Gus broke apart.

"Gus!"


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

"Gus! Gus!" Sai went on his knees and leaned close to the hole. There was nothing but pitch black darkness.

"I would be more concern for myself if I were you guys." Sai jerked his head back and saw Mylene hold her gauntlet against Simon's neck, and Shadow holding his gauntlet against Jack's neck.

"Heh." Sai activated his gauntlet. His red eyes seemed to glow. Jack elbowed Shadow's stomach, his gauntlet scratching Jack's cheek barely. Mylene let out a squeal, as Simon got her off her feet.

"Y-You bastard!" Guards came running in but were ambushed by Sai. Shadow grabbed Jack from behind and pinned him to the floor. His long nails dug into Jack's shoulder. Sai jump kicked Shadow off Jack.

"More guards are coming." Sai took Jack's hand and pulled him up. "We have to find Gus and leave!" Simon crushed Mylene's gauntlet and showed the two a map on his gauntlet.

"Let's go to the lower level, now!"

* * *

Gus's entire body was in pain when he came to. Something heavy was on top of him. Using all his strength, he managed to push it off. The room was dimly lit. He wondered where he was then remembered. Gus looked around but saw no one around. Trying to call Sai would be too risky. What if Mylene and Shadow were around. Someone suddenly whacked his head hard with a pipe.

"Fuck!" he shouted.

"Get up!" a way too familiar voice ordered. Gus looked up and saw Spectra before him. Spectra kicked Gus hard in the stomach, receiving a grunt from him. He leaned down and grabbed Gus's hair, putting his face close to his. "I knew you guys couldn't resist a Vexos signal. But I also knew you wouldn't risk coming if I was here. So I shut it off." Spectra dragged Gus away from the broken floor part by the hair. Gus tried to find a way to escape, but his body was shaking to much from the pain. Spectra pulled a knife from his pocket and held it close to Gus's eye.

"Let me go." Gus tried to sound tough, but his voice faltered. Spectra snickered and pressed the knife below Gus's eye. His other hand was squeezing Gus's neck.

"Just answer these simple questions, and I won't cause you too much damage. Now, look at me." He forcefully turned Gus's head to his.

"What the hell are you guys planning?" When Gus remained silent Spectra slammed the end of the on Gus's forehead.

"Fuck you!" Gus gasped. Spectra thought for a moment.

"You know, if you come back...I'll forgive this. I won't hurt you. You just have to come back." His grip on Gus's neck loosened a bit. Gus brought his foot up and kicked Spectra off. "Fine. That's you're answer." Gus stumbled to his feet and dodged Spectra's knife. "Killing you is easier." On the corner of his eye, Gus saw the pipe Spectra had used. He lunged for it and grabbed it. Gus then hit Spectra's face so hard his mask came off. Spectra became enraged. Footsteps echoed in the room, and Sai's voice could be heard but barely. Gus turned to the source and said,

"Sai?" Spectra saw the opening and stabbed Gus. "Ah...ah," Gus moaned quietly. Spectra pushed Gus away, taking out the knife.

"Next time we cross paths, I'll kill you and your friends. I promise you that." Then Spectra disappeared in the shadows. The footsteps were much louder. When Sai saw a figure laying on the ground, he immediately shouted,

"Gus!" He ran to his side and noticed Gus holding his side. "Gus, what happened?" He asked, worried as he took Gus's hand off the would. Gus shook his head, and Sai motioned for Jack to come over. Jack picked Gus off the floor and nodded at Sai.

* * *

The four had managed to get to the roof of the building without guards showing up. Gus had still said nothing, with the except of the few moans of pain. The ship became visible, and they were transported on the ship. Jack took the wounded Gus to Jane.

"I think he was stabbed," muttered Sai. Jane pointed to one of the rooms and went with Jack. Simon gasped.

"We've got trouble!" On the screen, two airships were heading towards them. Sai joined Simon and activated the ship's camouflage. "That won't do any good," mumbled Simon.

"Get us out, now!" Sai ordered. Simon piloted the ship and headed to the atmosphere at full speed. The ship's were closely behind them. Sai activated the shields as the ships began to fire at them. As the left the atmosphere, the ships turned back. They had made it.

* * *

A/N: Please review :D. Once I'm done with this story, I'm going to write another Gus one (yay!). It'll be about his prison days. Don't you dare think I'm going to follow the anime (muhaha)


	4. Plans

Gus had been concentrating the computer screen for sometime now. Jane was starting to become concerned and went up to the Subterra brawler.  
"How's your wound?" She asked in a rather quiet was actually just the third time she had actually talked to him face to face. Jane was still not used to him. Gus, not realizing it, placed his hand where Spectra had stabbed him.  
"It's fine." He said, simply. Well, he wasn't very good at small talk. She tried to look for an excuse to leave, but Jane realized Gus had already forgotten her. Her cheeks flushed, she walked away not know why. Someone threw a small ball of paper at Gus's head. He turned around, annoyed and saw it was Simon, motioning for Gus to follow him. Gus sighed and walked over to Simon. "What?" Simon shushed Gus.  
"Follow me," he said quietly. Simon led Gus to a dead end hallway. He knocked on the wall, and the wall opened. Gus's eyes widened and followed Simon inside. The door shut behind him, and the lights turned on. Sai and Jack were sitting on the floor, apparently waiting for them this entire time.  
"It's about time you came," teased Sai. "Now we can start the meeting."  
"Wait, but Jane and Anne aren't here." Gus pointed out.  
"There're not part of the plan." Jack said, simply. Sai nodded.  
"They're much too young. I can't put them at risk." Gus sat on the floor with the three of them. "By tomorrow we'll arrive at the palace. We'll leave when Jane and Anne are asleep. You and Simon are taking out Hydron. Jack and I will take care of the Vexos," Sai glanced at Gus's wound. "And Spectra."  
"What about Zenoheld?" asked Simon. A devious look appeared on Sai's face.  
"The Vexos can't exist without their King. It's obvious what we do. We KILL him."

* * *

Finally they had arrived at the palace. Sai quietly checked on the girls to make sure they were asleep.  
"Out like a light." He whispered to Jack. Jack nodded and picked up a bag. Simon opened the ship's door and below them was the palace. Jack jumped off first, landing as quietly as possible. Sai jumped off and was caught by Jack. Once Simon and Gus had arrived, Jack activated his gauntlet. He slowly cut a circle on the roof and caught it before it fell to the ground. Sai activated his gauntlet, and a map appeared. "This is Hydron's room. You guys have to go now." Gus and Simon nodded and headed in the direction of the prince's room. Sai and Jack looked at the other end of the hallway. "Jack do you think we'll make it out alive?"  
"Yes." He said, firmly. "I won't let anyone die."

* * *

A few times Gus had thought he heard someone walking around. Not being in the palace for a while had turned it into a maze.  
"Just follow the map." Simon whispered. Gus's eyes widened.  
"We're already here." The door was just in front of them. All Gus had to do was open the door slowly and kidnap the prince. Simon went ahead and opened the door gently. There was the prince sleeping peacefully in his bed. Gus went up to the bed and examined Hydron's face. It seemed as if the deaths he caused did not disturb him in his sleep. Gus pressed his hand against Hydron's mouth tightly. The prince woke up, startled. His eyes widened when he saw who stood above him. He tried to scream, but Gus's hand kept him from doing so. Gus placed a finger over his mouth and shushed him, grinning deviously.  
"Be a good prince, and we won't harm you too much."


	5. Chapter 5: Traitor

Gus dragged the prince out of his room, ignoring his protests. Simon wondered if anyone would hear them, but he said nothing. Gus, irritated by Hydron's whining, smashed his head against the floor, and Hydron was silent. Simon was shocked.  
"Why did you-?"  
"I didn't kill him," Gus said, annoyed. Up ahead, he could hear distant voices. He hesitated; who couldn't tell who the voices belonged to. When they got a bit closer, he realized it was Sai's voice and sped up his pace. Simon kept looking around, his face was pale. Finally, Sai and Jack came to view, and they ran up to them.  
"Perfect, you have him." said Sai, pleased. Gus noticed that they were alone.  
"Did you run into the Vexos?" He asked. Sai shook his head, looking bewildered.  
"They haven't appeared." Jack's eyes drifted to the hall behind them. "I don't like this.." Gus tightened his grip on the prince. What were they waiting for? Why don't they just kill Hydron now and head off to kill the King next? Sai seemed to guess what he was thinking.  
"Alright, it's best to kill him now." Gus drew his gauntlet and-  
"I knew it!" Gus stopped and saw that it was Jane, running towards them. "I knew you would pull something like this!" Jane punched Sai in the chest.  
"Jane! Where's Anne?" exclaimed Sai, worried. Jane pointed behind her.  
"She's coming!" Sai sighed but turned back to Gus.  
"Kill him now!"  
Suddenly, Simon grabbed Jane and held his gauntlet at her neck and walked backwards.  
"Simon?!" Simon's hand trembled.  
"Give me the prince, and I won't kill her!" Simon glared at them. They couldn't believe it. To think they had a traitor among them. They were family weren't they? Jane sobbed in Simon's arms, not ready for death.  
"Please, please, please," she begged.  
"Simon, don't do it!" They turned their attention to the source of the voice and saw it was little Anne. She ran to them.  
Gus saw it before he could scream. Anne fell the floor, bleeding from her back. Above her stood Spectra Phantom, holding his gauntlet in the air. Simon loosened his grip on Jane, allowing her to escape.  
"YOU BASTARD!" Jack tackled Spectra and punched him in the face over and over. Jane stumbled to Anne's side, crying harder. Jack was just about to land another blow when he was picked up and thrown across the room. Spectra sat up, and spit out his blood. His mask had been blasted off his face, so you could see his unforgiving eyes and devious smile. Volt dusted his hands and made his way to Jack. Behind Spectra were the rest of the Vexos. Sai blocked their path to Jane and Anne.  
"Get over here Simon!" ordered Mylene. Simon obeyed, bringing the prince with him. Sai's heart sank.  
"We're hopelessly outnumbered," Gus said, just as Sai was thinking. Jane whimpered as she held Anne and looked at the enemies.  
"Jane, escape with Anne." said Sai, calmly. Jane tried to protest, but he shook his head. Jane sniffled and stood up. She went to Sai's side and pulled out her pocket knife.  
"No, I rather die than let them get away with this." Sai was surprised but nodded. The Vexos snickered and drew their gauntlets.  
"Sorry...and...goodbye."


End file.
